


Foregoing Parentage

by Caresklaus



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Ignores The Originals, Kol Mikaelson Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caresklaus/pseuds/Caresklaus
Summary: In which Hayley was raised by Marcel.Not sure what this is or where it came from, but I'm gonna leave it here.





	Foregoing Parentage

They Mikaelsons stood still, in shock, as they watched Hayley bring down her suitcases.

"Please explain why you aren't staying with us again? What about Elijah?" Rebekah spoke up.

"Oh, Rebekah, let the girl go. She'll soon find she had everything she's ever needed here, and come limping back." Kol sneered "And to think the little wench was starting to grow on me..."

"Enough." The Elder spoke up "Hayley will be moving in with Marcellus. He raised her and they haven't seen on another in years. This was inevitable."

Kol stood swiftly "I'm sorry, who are you and how do you know the little she-wolf?"

"Quiet, Kol. This is the Elder of my pack, show some respect." Hayley snapped "If you even think abou-"

A hand on Hayley's shoulder stopped her "No need to waste your breath, child. I'll remember that you defended my honor, but there's really no use squabbling with a leech. Trust me, they can go on for hours and hours...and hours."

He finished with a smile and pinched her cheek affectionately, her grinning in response.

Elijah hadn't spoken yet.

Klaus did.

"So, you knew her..parents?" He asked.

"Yes," the Elderman nodded "I knew her parents as well as her grandparents, and they're parents and so on and so on. I've been the Elder of this pack for several years."

"532 years to be exact. The longest, most decorated Elder our pack has ever had." Hayley preened.

"Well done, child. You're quickly becoming my favorite." Hayley was practically glowing.

"You're father and grandparents adorded you. Truth be told, your mother wasn't all too fond of you. Always said your name with such disdain.

"But your father, oh, he cherished you. Cried for weeks when he found out he'd have to leave you. Never, in all the years I'd know him, had I seen him cry. He didn't even cry when his mother died and they were constantly joined at the hip, him and her.

"Well since we are telling the truth, no one besides your father and I _truly_ loved you. They all were hoping for boy. 'It's a girl, a girl! We cannot have a girl be the heir of the throne. It won't stand! We have to get rid of her!', your mother yelled the night you were born. Your father nearly killed her right then and there. He nearly killed the women he claimed to be love of his life at the mere thought of her hurting you.

"He just knew you were perfection the moment he seen you. He came to me that night, holding a little squirming bundle of noises. Anyone could see the pain in his eyes as he asked me to help. You looked up at him and started crying. It was then I realised he was crying as well. I took you, and gave you to Marcellus.

"I've never like the vampire race, such....vulgar things they could be but, I knew him well. Was around the day he was born, heard of the day Niklaus saved him, was there was he claimed himself King."

The Elder let out a short laugh.

"King...many have tried but none have realised that New Orleans cannot have a King, wasn't made for one.", he added "I knew his weakness was children, though you could easily see why.

"He took you, taught you, raised you. When I returned, you were a beautiful young lady. Sharped-tongued, skilful, smart, reasonable. You no longer went buy the name Audrea. You were Hayley-"

Hayley sat on the nearest couch, her emotions making it too hard to stand.

"Marcel once said his father figure gave him a new title and he had always been most grateful for it. He then said I could have a new name if I wanted. I wasn't sure so he chose for me. Renamed me Hayley.

"Said it meant hay meadow, ingenuous and clever." She looked up at her Elder with tear filled eyes. "Told me I was free like the meadow and clever as one could wish to be. Promised me he'd try to raised me as well as Klaus did him.

Hayley's words faltered the more she went on and hot tears were pouring down her cheeks as the memories surfaced.

"He was always talking about Klaus." She laughed dryly as she wiped the tears before turning to Klaus himself.

"Loved you like you were truly his father. Told me how he always used to follow you around and how he'd try to absorb everything you did and how you did it. He also explained to me that the times were different and that he couldn't go everywhere you went."

She turned to Elijah "Also told me while Klaus taught him life skills, you taught him the arts. How to read and do other things. He always promised me he'd introduce me to you all. Promised to show you what he built and how he couldn't wait for you all to rule it together. Klaus as King and be, a prince, by his side."

"What I fool I was... to think I could share a dream with the Mikaelsons, I was such a naive little thing back then." A voice sounded and everyone in the room turned to see Marcel standing at the entrance way.

His face was full of emotion, he was hurt. His eyes held all the truths while his mouth told the lies.

"I never knew that to be considered a Mikaelson, you had to actually share blood with them. Someone should have told me, we couldn't be saved time on the sappy parts."

Hayley got up and moved over to Marcel, instinctively bring herself into his chest. She always felt safest with him.

"Now, Marcellus, no need be dramatic. You know you're always welcome here." Klaus spoke up.

Marcel gave a soft sound of polite diagreement as he held Hayley, his hand stroking her hair the way it used to when she was younger.

Marcel looked around at the people gathered, the people he once considered family. Now, looking back, it seemed as if though they simply tolerated him - that their love was never genuine.

Oh, how wrong he was.

**Author's Note:**

> No Klaus-Hayley baby canon.  
> No Klaus-Hayley canon at all.


End file.
